MrMedina Comes Back into The Gilmore Girls Lives
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is in NYC one day when Max Medina is in NYC the same afternoon and sees Rory in a coffee shop working and sits with her and talks with her for a while. Will he cause drama and havoc on Lorelai's Marriage to Luke?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory is sitting at a high top table at a coffee place in the middle of Manhatten with a ton of folders on the table and drinking coffee working when a tall guy walks in and goes to the counter to order a coffee and goes over to a coffee machine and fills his own cup and turns around.

''Rory?'' Mr. Medina questions her

Rory looks up ''yea?'' she says and gaps

'' H...Hi!'' she says

''how are you sweetie?'' he asks her

''oh good.'' she says

''that's good can I sit?'' he asks her

''oh yea sure.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and brings a chair over and sits with her

''so what are you doing what is all this?'' he asks her

''oh just my work.'' she tells him

''oh what have you been doing?'' he asks her

''oh well I work for an online magazine as a reporter and I'm a mom to a 2nd grade daughter who loves to write little books and stories and so I'm trying to edit her stuff for her as well as my own work.'' she tells him

''oh so how's your mom what's she been up to?'' he asks her

''well she got married and had twins a boy and a girl Aiden Richard and Emmy Olivia Danes.'' she tells him

''she must have her hands full.'' he says

''yea she does.'' she tells him

''so how do you like being a mom are you married?'' he asks her

''I love it and no I was but he kept cheating on me and traveled a lot so I just ended up calling it quits.'' she tells him

''oh well I'm sorry about that are you okay?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine and over it.'' she tells him

''oh well uh good.'' he says

''so how ya been you look good more mature and grown up.'' he tells her

''thanks.'' she says and smiles at him

''so let me ask ya something where'd you end up graduating from?'' he asks her

''oh Yale then I went on the Presidental Campaign Bus with Barack Obama.'' she tells him

''wow how was that?'' he asks her

''amazing a once in a lifetime experience.'' she tells him

''that's great!'' he says

''yea it was it really was.'' she tells him and smiles

''so what are you here in NYC?'' she asks him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Well I've been teaching out at Stamford out in California but my classes ended so I decided to teach here at NYU.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool English Lit?'' he asks her

''yup but it's much more in depth than high school since it is a college class.'' he says

''I bet.'' she says

''I'm teaching it next sesimester of you are interested in going back to school.'' he tells her

''oh maybe I don't know but I'll definitly think about it I mean I would like to but I do have a daughter to worry about.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and sips his coffee

''so how old are your mom's twins?'' he asks her

''um 18 months I think about I don't know I don't really see them because I don't really go to Connecticut anymore because my have my own life and daughter to take care of so we don't get to see them very often.'' she tells him

''oh that's too bad.'' he says

''oh yea I guess.'' she says

''so your daughter goes to school here in the city?'' he asks her

''she does to a private prep school.'' Rory tells him

''oh good.'' he says

''yea I sort of want her to get the same education that I got at Chilton.'' Rory tells him

''you like living here in the city?'' he asks her

''I do it's great we are surrounded by anything we could ever ask for.'' she tells him

''that's great.'' he says

''yea.'' she says and smiles softly at him

''okay well I will leave you my card if you are interested.'' he tells her

''oh okay great thanks.'' she says

''okay I should go.'' he says

''okay well it was great to see ya .'' she says

''good-bye Rory.'' he says

Rory smiles watching him leaveand sips her coffee and goes back to doing a little work before she checks the time and starts to pack up to go and get her daughter from school. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Rory's daughter's school she wait's for her outside the school and plans a game on her cell while she waits. When school lets out Rory sees her daughter and smiles and hears her get into the car and looks back.

''hey baby how was your day?'' Rory asks her

''good.'' her daughter tells her

''that's good hey how would you feel taking a drive to Connecticut tonight?'' Rory asks her

''to grandma's?'' her daughter asks her

''yeah.'' Rory nods

''okay.'' the little girl says

''okay good.'' Rory says and starts up her car and gets on the highway to go back home so they can pack thier stuff and eat a snack before hitting the road

''Mommy?'' her daughter asks concerned

Rory smiles back ''I'm fine baby.'' Rory tells her and focuses on the road just thinking about seeing in her life again and pulls into her Connecticut childhood home driveway a while later

the girls get out of the car and goes up the steps and open the door.

''Hello?'' Rory questions

''in here hunnie!'' Lorelai says

''come on lets go to the kitchen.'' Rory tells her and takes her daughter to the kitchen

''hey Mom.'' Rory says and gives her a kiss on the cheek

''hey babies!'' she goes over to kiss each one of them and Emma gets excited and pulls her hair to keep her close and slobbers on her cheek

''eww baby drool someone missed me!'' Rory says excitedly

''yea she did.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''hey baby how are you?'' Lorelai asks her granddaughter

''good.'' Rory's daughter says

''so what are you doing home hunnie we weren't expecting you?'' Lorelai asks her

''I know just a spur of the moment out of the blue visit and it's a long story well not really long short story but still a lot of information to process.'' Rory tells her

''okay sit sit tell me tell me.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and sits down

''so what's going on?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory takes a deep breath in and lets it out ''okay.'' she says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai gently reaches for her hand and holds it gently for a second

''hunnie?'' Lorelai questions her

''okay well today while I was doing some work in a coffee shop in Manhatten Max came in and he sat and we talked for quite a while

''What?'' Lorelai questions her surprisingly and stops feeding the babies in thier high-chair's for a second

''Max...My Max...Max Medina?'' Lorelai asks her

''yup that very one.'' Rory says

''wow so how...how is he?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's good he's been teaching in California again and now he's back and is teaching at NYU.'' Rory tells her

''wow!'' Lorelai says

''I know which means I will probably be seeing him around since we don't live that far from the University.'' Rory tells her

''oh and I really wouldn't want to hear about it because I'm over him and married now.'' Lorelai tells her

''I know.'' Rory tells her

''so what's he teaching?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh english lit and he wants me to go back to school.'' Rory tells her

''what? But you're done!'' Lorelai tells her

''I know but he even left me his card see.'' she takes it out and shows it to her

''Lorelai looks at it ''well why would he leave you his card what does that mean?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know to call him so I guess that maybe he can register me for a class that I don't even think that I want to take.'' Rory tells her

''do you want to take it?'' Lorelai asksher

''I...I don't know yet but I just told him I would think about it not to be rude but I do have both a job and a daughter that come first.'' Rory tells her

''I know that.'' Lorelai says

''so what are you gonna do hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know.'' Rory says and gets up and goes over to the sink and wets a cloth so she can wipe both the babies mouth's after Lorelai finishes feeding them

''so how's work sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells her

''and how's school kido do you like the 2nd grade?'' Lorelai asks her granddaughter

''yea.'' Rory's daughter tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''did you tell grandma you're working on another story?'' Rory questions her daughter

Rory's daughter just blushes

''you are kido wow!'' Lorelai says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''yea.'' Mia says

''so what's it about

Mia just shrugs

''just about the different kind of people she sees everyday in NY and what they are like sitting on benches eating ice cream or hot dogs or something.'' Rory tells her

''sounds great.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says and goes to wip the babies mouth's

Aiden gets aggravated and whines at her and tries to push her hands away.

''hey hey hey calm down here little buddy you're okay.'' Rory tells him and wipes his mouth then goes to Emmy's and does hers and picks them both up and brings them to the livingroom and puts them in thier play pen together

Mia goes to the livingroom and goes into her backpack and gets her notepad out of Rory's work bag and just writes.

''you hungry hunnie you want some ritz crackers with peanut butter and marshmellow fluff?'' Rory asks her

''yea!'' Mia says

''okay.'' Rory says and goes to make the little cracker sandwhiches in the kitchen and puts them on a plate and brings them out on the coffee table for her

''thank you mommy.'' Mia says

''welcome kido okay keep the babies company I'm just gonna talk to grandma in the kitchen.'' Rory tells her

Mia just nods

Rory goes back into the kitchen and just sits back down at the table with her mom and just talks to her.

''so do you think that...'' Lorelai says without finishing her sentence

''what?'' Rory questions her

''that Max might come back to Connecticut to find and try to see me?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs ''oh I don't know I hope not you're married.'' Rory tells her

''did you tell him that I'm still living in Connecticut?'' Lorelai asks her

''no but he probably still just assumes that you do.'' Rory tells her

''so...'' Lorelai says again without finishing her sentence

''what?'' Rory questions her

''um are you seeing anyone these days?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I'm not and you know that.'' Rory tells her

''okay I'm sorry.'' Lorelai says 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''what's with you pressing me?'' Rory asks her

''I'm not but do you think that you will ever eventually date again?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know probably not. I'm just focused on mine and Mia's lives and work and her schooling and grades.'' Rory tells her

''do you think there's a good chance that you will get back together with Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''no mom no chance I will ever get back with him he's a dirty,rotten,lying, cheating scumbag who doesn't care about us and doesn't even bother to call his own daughter.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says

''oh...oh you're not thinking of dating Max are you?'' Lorelai asks her

''what? Oh god no that's gross! where did ever come up with a crazy idea like that?'' Rory asks her getting mad at her

''I don't know okay you're right I'm sorry.'' Lorelai tells her

''that's okay.'' Rory tells her

''you sound stress sweetie have you been sleeping at all?'' Lorelai asks her

''I am and no I really haven't!'' Rory sort of snaps at her

''oh yea how come?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know I just can't.'' Rory tells her

''you should go get some sleep babe.'' Lorelai tells her in a comforting voice

''no I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.'' Rory tells her

''why?'' Lorelai asks her

''because I have insomnia and I'm up all night long.'' Rory tells her

''What?'' Lorelai says

''yea I was going to tell you.'' Rory tells her

''why do you have insomnia?'' Lorelai asks her

''because I live alone with a almost 8 year old with no guy in the house and I get scared that it's just her and I sometimes.'' Rory tells her mom

''oh well have you thought about Jess he would protect you?'' Lorelai asks her

''what about Jess?'' Rory asks her

''about getting back together with him?'' Lorelai asks her

''what?'' Rory says

''well would you?'' Lorelai asks her

''No, no. No, no, no, no, no.'' Rory tells her

''so no?'' Lorelai asks her

''no definitely not.'' Rory tells her

''the only person I would even remotely maybe thinking about getting back together with even thought I already said no but he is a father is...'' Rory stops

''Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just looks at her. 


End file.
